St Arnold Shoots the Dragon
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: From Balkan to all Europe, Neven is one who has lost confidence because of the war. Arnold and Martin are looking to revive the confidence of Neven, during the time that World War I is about to boom. Together, through the romantic story of ArnoldXHelga and MartinXLily, the belief of Neven, the help of Lieutenants Tom and Jerry, what thing can change? St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**It is my first fanfic about Hey Arnold-Tom and Jerry cross-over, and I glad to see some reviews. I make that idea since I watched the Serbian movie St. George Shoots the Dragon.**

_**P.S.:**_** Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett; Tom and Jerry belong to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Neven Potević belongs to me.**

**: Arnold.**

**: Martin Johanssen (past name of Gerald Martin Johanssen).**

**: Rhonda Lloyd (past name of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd).**

**: Helga Geraldine Pataki.**

**: Lily Heyerdahl (past name of Phoebe Heyerdahl).**

**: Nikol Sawyer (past name of Lila Sawyer).**

**: Filip (past of Philip).**

**:: Serbian words will write in both Cyrillic and Latin alphabet.**

* * *

January, 1913

Balkan Peninsula

"Neven, are you alright? It seems like you're tired." – a voice began. It was Arnold.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm not tired. Told it to Martin." – replied Neven.

"We're in Balkan, right? In Ottoman Empire's own land. We're attacking Adrianople, and I believe that we shall win the battle."

"Thank you Arnold. It's time."

A general was arriving to their tent. It was Colonel Đorjan of Serbian Army. During this time, they were fighting in Adrianople, January 1913. A lot of Bulgarian-Serbian troops were surrounding the city. They waited the signal from the Turks. And finally, the battle continued.

"**BOOM!**" – Ottoman troops fired. Neven ran to Martin:

"Martin, will you follow me, and our Balkan League?"

"Don't worry. Besides, after war, we will return home, and get married."

"What ever, Martin."

But the place where Martin and Neven were standing in direct to an artillery of Ottoman Army. Inside the fort, an Ottoman commander shouted:

"**ATE**_**Ş**__**!**__" (__**FIRE!**__)_

Neven heard the sound of an ammo, he looked to the sky, and was shocked. He said:

"LOOK OUT…!"

It was exploded. Martin was survived, but when he looked to Neven, suddenly he saw… Neven… had changed… forever…

* * *

#####

October, 1913

Belgrade, Serbia

_Belgrade Train Station…_

Helga and Rhonda had waited in Belgrade, and finally, Arnold, Martin and Neven walked out. Nikol then brought to Neven flowers, but suddenly, Neven had cold-hearted, said:

"I don't need it any more, Nikol. Bring it to my grave."

"Neven, what are you thinking?"

"Reason huh? Here."

He opened his coats, and all realized that he had lost his left hand. He told to Nikol:

"Nikol, I want to alone. Stay out… from now."

Helga looked Neven. That tomboy girl did not like his cold-hearted, due to history, he was very happy to play nice with her. Arnold, her best friend and… lover, arrived: "Arnold, follow me. I like to see something from you, but you know… it must be… reasonable." Right then, Martin told to the others, especially Lily.

"Let's go. We should help Neven about that."

They moved out from Belgrade…

#####

Novi Pazar, Serbia

"Tomas 'Toma' Mačka, poštujem vaš nalog, ali ne bi trebalo da to učine." (_Thomas 'Tom' Cat, I respect your order, but you should not do it._)

"Кога брига, Лигхтнинг? Аустро-Угарска жели да нападне Балкан, док смо британских официра који су послати да тренира у Српску војску. Ми смо ништа да кажем, брате. Можете изаћи." (_Who care, Lightning? Austria-Hungary wants to invade Balkans, while we're British Officers who had been sent to coach the Serbian Army. We've nothing to say, bro. You can go out._)

Arnold, Neven and Martin arrived back to their hometown: Novi Pazar. Neven told, but unhappy:

"Well, guys, want to me Lieutenant Thomas?"

"Lieutenant Thomas?"

"He and his friends are very special, so you should spend time to get familiar."

Then, Thomas opened the door, and saw Neven. Thomas laughed: "Is that Neven? Oh boy, you're late! Hahaha…" Neven came to Tom, but with cold-faced. Tom looked back, and asked: "Neven, what's going on to you? Why you look so…" Neven opened his coats: "It is my answer. You shouldn't talk about happy anymore." Tom shaked his head: "Oh dear boy…" Arnold told to Martin:

"It seems like Neven did not want to live anymore."

"Yeah. Neven has lost his left hand, so now he wants to die is easy to understand. We need to follow him." – Martin said.

They walked out from the car, and met Thomas, a light-blue cat who wore an uniform of British Army. Tom said:

"Well… what are you doing here, Arnold?"

"Why do you know my name?"

"Neven told me. So, Arnold… why Neven looks so… sad?"

"Mr. Tom, he has fought with us in Balkan durings war, but during the battle of Adrianople, he has been hit an ammo, and lost his hand, left hand, sir."

"I've seen, but I don't like to see that. Besides, he is my man. Well, and…"

Arnold's grandpa, Filip, appeared: "Arnold, let's go. We have a farm to build!" Arnold arrived: "Yes grandpa. So… where is my parents?" Mr. Filip said: "Just go in, dear. We have not much time to do." and they worked…

* * *

Few days later…

Novi Pazar, Serbia

10:00 A.M

Neven arrived back, and said nothing about it. Arnold asked:

"Neven, you only sit down in your home. What was happening to you few days ago?"

"Nothing, Arnold. Nothing else was happened."

"So… how about the farm. Want to join us?" – Lily asked. "Thank you, Lily. I guess I've begun without left hand."

Lieutenant Tom and Officer Lightning came to the field where Arnold and Neven began to work. Tom did smile for that.

"Oh my… we cannot stay with them any longer, so… Neven must understand that I have helped his parents during the Balkan Wars."

"Just like I think."

"Hi Tom, hi Lightning, what to join the farm?" – Lily asked again, this time directed Tom Cat and Lightning Cat. Helga said: "Lily, they don't know how to raise a seeds. They're English Officers." Lily replied: "Oh don't worry about that, I'll help them. Are you want to join?" Thomas and Lightning just smiled: "No no. You just keep continue. I'll go outside." So the gang had begun to work on the rice field in Novi Pazar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**P.S:**_

**: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett; Tom and Jerry belongs to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera.**

**:: Nikita Berman (past name of Harold Berman).**

**: Neven Potević belongs to my OC.**

**: Serbian will write in both Cyrillic and Latin alphabet.**

* * *

_After three months…_

January, 1914

Novi Pazar, Serbia

"Поручниче, ја желим да се уверите да… знаш српски." (_Lieutenant, I want to make sure that… you know Serbian._) – said Đorjan.

"Đorjan, se ovde!" (_Đorjan, get out of here!_) – Tom answered.

"Trebalo bi da se setimo da Vam Džeri bi se ovde svakog trenutka." (_You should remember that Jerry would be here any moment._) – Đorjan continued.

"Рекао сам… **одавде! ЗНАМ!**" (_I said…_ _**get out of here! I KNOW!**_)

Đorjan ran away like sudden death. Thomas, Lightning and Butch, his new partner, arrived to Serbia from France. At this time, Europe was close to war. Thomas looked to Lightning and Butch.

"Are you sure? We are British, and like I said, Europe have already closed… to war. What must we do now?"

"Do not be scared, Tom. I'm sure Germany does not want to declare a war. We know that Kaiser is His Majesty's (George V) cousin." – Butch answered.

"Who know? Might be…"

#####

_In the rice paddy…_

"Neven, look! Our field is growing up!" – Arnold called Neven. Neven looked back, and smiled: "Yeah, that is our paddy. What? I feel bored." Martin looked to Neven, not happy: "Oh man… Neven, you should not think about the past too much. It's gone, and we must focus to the future. You can't bring your hand back." Neven turned his face, said nothing.

"He's like a crybaby. I don't like to see that face." – Helga Pataki told.

"Are you sure? Well, we know what was happened to Neven." – Lily replied.

"Yeah… but Lily, you must realise that he is a cold-hearted person. If someone loved him, they will think back. Are you falling?"

"No, are you kidding, Helga?"

Suddenly, Nikita Berman, a Serbian Jew was born in Russia, arrived. He told something about the farm festival in Novi Pazar.

"Hey guys! Want to join the Novi Pazar festival?"

"Nikita! You, a poor noble of King Peter I." – Martin said in happy, with joking. Nikita did not like that, so he said: "Please, Martin, don't joke me. I'm a noble. Okay, I ask again: who will join?" Both raised hands, and joined. Only Neven did not act. Then, Arnold asked Neven:

"Want to join us, Neven?"

Neven looked for a while, and finally agreed. Right then, Tom, Butch and Lightning stood behind, felt like wanted to play, followed too…

#####

_Novi Pazar Festival…_

The chairman began to speech:

"Људи! Добро дошли у Нови Пазар фестивала. Веома сам задовољство да Вас позовемо на сваких Србе и странцима. Хајде да једемо где год можете." (_People! Welcome to Novi Pazar festival. I'm very pleasure to invite every Serbians and foreigners. Let's eat anywhere you can._)

The gang arrived. Tom, Butch and Lightning suddenly saw Jerry Mouse in the festival. They was surprised.

"You!"

"Wow wow wow…!"

"Is King Peter here? Jerry Mouse, you… damn sucker!"

"Oh my… want to eat?"

Meanwhile, Arnold, Martin and Neven walked through the festival. Arnold asked Martin and Neven.

"You guys want some?"

"No, thanks. Just eat yourself, Arnold."

Arnold just smiled: "Well, see yourself." and kept moving through. Martin and Neven did their own job in the festival. They met some other guys, and told about their story. Neven's face hadn't changed much, despite it was festival. Helga and Lily then appeared…

"Hi Martin, hi Neven. So… where's Arnold?" – asked Lily.

"Arnold is walking in the festival." – answered Neven.

"Oh come on! Please stop acting!" – Helga yelled. She did seem like she wanted to meet Arnold… alone, but she wouldn't if Neven hadn't change. So she told quitely to Lily:

"Stay here with them, I will go check out."

Helga ran away. Meanwhile, Thomas and Jerry were quarrelling about the festival's foods.

"It is… **NOT**… your foods!"

"Respect me for a while? I'm a rat of King George!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Who you called idiot?"

They were quarreling for a moment. Meanwhile, Lily seemed like doing something for relax. She said about the festival to Helga. But Helga replied: "So? I want to bring a gift to Arnold. I want to do it… from now. How about Tom?" She came to bring something… with love, while Lily did not mess it. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry, after a while, began the chasing. They used everything they got to fight. The gang of Thomas joined too. Meanwhile, Arnold and Martin waited something change about Neven.

"Neven, go to play for a while, man."

Neven wasn't repling. Martin said: "Oh please, Arnold. He would not reply. With Neven, he's dead. Let's go." Arnold then ended: "Okay, if you are fine, return to talk, okay?" But they were shocked: all everything being crashed down. After a while… Tom smashed Jerry.

"Gotcha! Now, you're…" They suddenly stopped. Both. All the people in the festival were surprised about the gang. Then, a man louded:

"TE! SE OVDE… SADA!" (_YOU! GET OUT OF HERE… NOW!_)

45 minutes later…

"Nice. Thanks for you, we are being outed!"

"Who make that mistake? YOU!"

Tom and Jerry quarreled again. Meanwhile, Helga brought some presents, and went to Arnold. She told:

"Well, Arnold, we need to go outside for a while."

And they came outside. But then, the voice from the festival shouted:

"Молимо вас сви у фестивалу ћемо припремити да се вратим кући. Данас је завршена. Понављам…" (_Please everyone in the festival let's prepare to get back home. Today is ended. I repeat…_)

Arnold realized, and ran back home. Helga lost her chance after Arnold said: "Please forgive me, Helga, but… my parents cannot wait me any longer." Helga disappointed, but that tomboy girl did not give up. She waited tomorrow…

Few days later…

"Neven hasn't been changing for days. He will suicide himself." – Arnold started.

"We knew it! But… I'm apologize, I can't do anything for him except he must join another war." – Butch explained.

"But…"

They returned back to the festival. Suddenly, an aircraft of Austro-Hungarian Air Force was flying in the sky of the festival. They didn't realize it until that aricraft threw a bomb.

"Hey, what the… GET OUT!"

"**BOOM!**"

The bomb exploded. The people began to hide. Right then, Neven appeared, and he said:

"Guys,… you need a shotgun to do that."

And they prepared…

What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

_**P.S:**_

**: Serbian will write in both Cyrillic and Latin alphabets**

**: Gavrilo Princip belongs to history.**

* * *

They were facing an aircraft in the sky. She gave them a bomb, but no one injured. Right later, Helgashouted:

"Come down here and face me, you little freak!"

They used shotgun. They shot to the sky, but no one couldn't. Neven then smiled: "You can't shoot in this ground. You should use a tower. I guess few minutes later, that aircraft will fall down to scare us. That is our chance." Arnold was surprised: "What? So… where is that tower?" Neven showed to them: the old tower of the festival, which was hanging the picture of King Peter I. Arnold told:

"Martin, give me a gun. I'll do like he said."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Just give it to me!"

"Oh… alright."

Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry were hiding behind the bar. No one wanted to get out until that aircraft retreat. Tom aimed the gun and shouted:

"I'll kill you, idiot!"

They fired. But they didn't success much. Instead, they hided again, almost close to death. But luckily, no one was injured by now. They tried again. Meanwhile, Arnold came to the highest floor of the tower, and realised that Neven was right. He aimed the gun, and wished:

"It's a chance. Do it."

He shot…

The aircraft was being fell for a moment. It was being chao. Arnold was excited: "Wow!… He was right. It's burning." The people in the festival went to happy. That aircraft later fell to the rice paddy, and it wasn't exploded. They surrounded the aircraft, captured the pilot, and said:

"To je naš zadatak." (_That is our lesson to you._)

"Држи се! Држи се! Шалим се… Шалим се… молим вас људи…" (_Hang on! Hang on! I'm just kidding… I'm just kidding… please people…_)

They still arrested, neither accept his apologize. Right then, Arnold said: "Good job, Neven. I think you are good." Neven nodded with cold-faced, no smiling or thinking, he walked back home. After that, they didn't know who shoot it down, so they told:

"Хеј… који је оборен, Јанко?" (_Hey… who shot it down, Janko?_)

"Ko zna? I, samo nastavi festivala." (_Who know? Well, just continue the festival._)

They continued. Arnold didn't mind about it. Martin told: "Why you don't say that was you?" Arnold answered: "Well, Martin, maybe let him go is better. We're not famous, my friend." They left away. Meanwhile, Helga and Lily stood up. Lily told:

"Well, I guess… Hey, where's Nikita?"

"Nikita Berman? Oh please, he always plays with some guys… outside. I need to ask you: where's Arnold?"

"Well… he is here… or… he has out."

"Out? Why is he getting out?"

Helga followed back. Lily behind. Tom and Jerry and their gang arrived back to the festival, and drank some beers… until the chairman… brought them back home. Their lifes still continued…

* * *

#####

17 May, 1914

06:00 P.M

They moved to Belgrade, captial of Serbia, to sell their foods in here. All. Tom, Butch, Lightning and Jerry was become Majors of Serbian Royal Army. Right then…

09:00 P.M

"Neven, help me a hand, please." – Arnold started.

"I can't. I have lost a hand, remember? Now I can only throw some stone before… death." – Neven answered.

"You should be stronger. Don't lost your hope."

"Who care?"

Tom and Jerry walked to a river near the Latin Bridge. Butch looked to Neven, and felt worried for him:

"I think we should help Neven. He is being disappointed."

"Who can help him? You?" – asked Tom.

"Well, I-I…"

"Please! You can't do it unleash he faced another disaster like that."

"How do you know?" – Jerry questioned.

"?… It was my question."

They arrived, then left away. A small cargo ship was waiting them. The boss yelled: "Брзо! Немамо времена за чекање. Брже!" (_Quickly! We have no time to wait. Faster!_) Helga also used that time to look Arnold with her beautiful eyes.

"Arnold, need some help?"

"Uhh… Helga?"

"Yeah. It seems like…"

Suddenly, they hit a man. Helga angered: "You crazy! Walk your own way." That man came back, and apologized

"Sorry, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go to Bosnia soon."

"So you run away?"

"I have some friends want to invite me to Sarajevo."

"You know that Sarajevo is a part of Austria-Hungary?"

"I know, madame."

"So… you can go. Before you go, what's your name?" – Neven said. Helga was surprised: "Hey, I'm talking to him…" But he stopped. He represented himself before he leave:

"My name is Gavrilo."

"Your full name, Gavrilo?"

"Gavrilo Princip. G-A-V-R-I-L-O P-R-I-N-C-I-P."

Neven blazed his nose for a while, and said: "You can go now… Goodluck… Gavrilo Princip." Then, he came to the gang, and said: "Well, I'll join. Bring something before tomorrow." And they did it for all night. Meanwhile, Tom, Butch and Jerry walked in the street of the captial of Serbia.

"King Peter needs to fix that road, Thomas." – Jerry began.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, they also saw the face of Gavrilo. Gavrilo Princip. He was running in the street. Neither realized his identify. Butch only asked: "Who is he? What is he doing here?" but… no one followed to make sure that he wasn't suspecting them. They went away and didn't look back. Meanwhile, with the help of Helga and Neven, they had done. Right then, Helga told:

"So Arnold, you need to relax. Follow me."

"Uhh… okay."

They went to a secret house. Then, Helga told:

"We need something different. Here… do you see my eyes, and will you… touch my body."

Arnold opened his eyes, shocked but… he couldn't control it. She began to… sex (no time to watch). Meanwhile, Tom, Jerry and Butch went to a abandoned house, and decided to relax in here.

"We need to sleep now. We can't go back home at the moment."

"What' ever."

They slept. Jerry also slept too. Meanwhile, in Arnold's place, he and Helga was dancing for a while after the sexy thing (*-*). Helga told:

"So… will you understand… my love?"

"Your love to…"

"Yes, to you."

Suddenly…

"Arnold! It's time to get back! No time to play! Where are you?" – Neven was finding him now. Arnold said: "Well, we will meet back, okay?" Then, he left. Helga also recognized that the time was late. They came back.

* * *

30 May, 1914

Belgrade, Serbia

"I want you to explain anything was happened to you few days ago!" – a Serbian general asked.

"Please, not my fault! Besides…" – Tom explained. But he shouted: "So? You miss so much military training! If you run away again… you will be fired, got it?" That general went out. Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning were disappointed. But during that time, they saw at the sky. It was raining, and the sky seemed like warning to them a dangerous thing: war. The Great War was close…

"It seems like the weather is very bad, isn't it?" – Lightning first.

"I smell the war smoke is close, Lightning. The weather seems like warned us about the war." – Jerry said.

"We knew that Balkan was in was against the Turks two years ago, and the Austro-Hungarian Monarch now wanting to attack the Balkan, despite the warns from Russia." – Tom told.

"Nicholas II seems like very clever. But… it isn't too late for us to stop the war. We might use the foreign way." – continued Jerry.

"We are seeking, mice." – replied Butch.

Arnold, Martin, Helga and Neven returned back. Right then, Neven told:

"Sir, I suggest that we should join the military soon. If not, war will be broken in Balkan again."

"Military? What are you thinking?" – Tom asked. But then, Helga told: "Well, he's right. We should join it." They thought for a while, and…

* * *

5 June, 1916

Belgrade, Serbia

"Well, let's dance." – Rhonda Lloyd invited them to Theatre Square (now Republic Square) in Belgrade. They came to the theatre, and saw the play in Belgrade Theatre. Neven was also watching it. Right then, Arnold used that chance to say:

"Do you see that play?"

"Yeah?"

"That man looks just like you at the moment: losing everything, hope and nothing to do. But he doesn't give up."

"I've seen it when my grandma still alived."

"I know you lost a hand, and he was too. But he was not given up. With his tries hard, later he makes successful story. Do you know that mean? You must not give up. You knew that, right? You must not give up!"

Neven stopped for a while. He thought about it until the end of the play. Helga didn't understand much, but their new story… had closed…


	4. Chapter 4

After the play…

They went out. Everyone was talking about the play. But Neven chose silent. He had recognised that, but he left away. When losing left arm, Neven felt nothing follow him, and wanted to alone until death. But right now, it did seem like he had changed. Helga said to Rhonda:

"Please, Rhonda, he is very different, unlike us."

"Yeah. He lost his left arm, right? I know."

"But… we shouldn't make him hates us."

"Yeah, yeah! It is enough, Helga. Let's go."

They left away. With their knowledges, they might find a new way. Tom, Butch and Lightning just smiled to Helga, and did laugh:

"Hahaha… Helga Pataki, it is not enough to change him. You need… bigger. Let's close to him." – Tom told.

"Yeah, Tom is right. Come on, drink some wines and beers! Hahaha…" – Lightning ended. They walked out of here, and kept talking about the play. Arnold told:

"Why are you standing here, Helga?"

"Well… I have some problems with Neven, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'd told him."

"Really?"

"Yeah… for him, and help him find his real feelings."

"Well… good job, Arnold." – She hugged him for a while. Rhonda said: "Hey… I know your feelings,… but will you go outside for a while?" She and Helga then got out. Meanwhile, Neven looked back to the sky.

* * *

14 June, 1916

Belgrade, Serbia

Outside the city of Belgrade, Arnold was painting his art about Lily. She was standing very order without disturbing. She was, and still did it. Right then, Martin and Neven arrived.

"Arnold, what's going on with you? You're painting Lily?"

"For my spirit. I like it, okay. Well, Neven, I thought…"

"Later Martin. Right now I have a job to do."

He kept continuing. Right then, Martin said: "Hey, you never tell me that you like painting. Give me a while, and I will finish it." He ran to paint, while Tom threw a stone to the river. Jerry felt annoyed…

"Idiots…"

"Shut up, Thomas."

"Who care? I hope Archduke Franz Ferdinand doesn't dead so soon."

"Don't worry. If he don't die, war will never happen."

Meanwhile, Martin finished the paint after 1 hour. Arnold was surprised, while Neven explained:

"It isn't so hard. He used his tactic called _da Vinci_."

"Da Vinci?"

"Remember that Italian artist?"

"Yeah. My mom always said about him in history."

"Yup."

Right then, Lily looked back. She saw Martin, and gave a smile.

"Martin, you painted me? I thought Arnold did all."

Right then, Lily arrived to Martin. Lily told: "So, I saw in the first time, and I…" but Tom looked too. Tom said: "What are they thinking? Kissing? Nay. It's nonsense and I…" but Jerry stopped:

"Please Thomas, you knew that they have met two years ago. They fell in love and then…"

"Then what? It's close to war, and you should focus about that."

"About this, I think…"

They looked behind, but… surprised. Lily gave a… kiss to Martin, and told: "Well, I'll meet you in somewhere. Will you follow me?" Tom and Jerry turned back:

"Wow wow wow… you're kidding me?" – Tom asked.

"No no. It's right. But… you will listen about that kiss… in Bosnia. On June 28, Archduke will bring his wife too." – Jerry tried to calm down.

"Hope so… hope so…"

They looked to Martin and Lily (Gerald and Phoebe at the past), but Tom and Jerry felt worried about Bosnia. Then, their worries… had come true…

* * *

#####

28 June, 1914

Sarajevo, Austria-Hungary

The Archduke of Austria, Franz Ferdinand, and his wife Sophie, were sitting in the car: the Gräf and Stiff. The people in Bosnia was standing in the street to meet the Archduke. Gavrilo Princip was in here too.

"Molim te pusti me blizu prijestolonasljednika. Želim da mu dam poklon." (_Please let me go close to the Archduke. I want to give him a present._)

He spoke Bosnian, and later, he came out successful. He suddenly took from his 'book'… a gun. Archduke prepared to kiss his wife, suddenly…

"**V****I****NISTE****POZVANI****OVDJE****! ****TUČE****SLAV****!**" (_**YOU ARE NOT INVITED IN HERE! HAIL SLAV!**_) – Gavrilo Princip yelled big.

"What the… **WHO ARE…**"

He shot: "BLAM! BLAM!" They were killed by Gavrilo… After that, Austria-Hungary poured direct to Serbia…

* * *

#####

7 July, 1914

Belgrade, Serbia

Every people in outside and inside the captial of Serbia always talking about Gavrilo Princip. Most of them liked than hated.

"Da li ste to? Gavrilo Princip ubio je austrijskog Nadvojvodu. On je zaista heroj Srbije i slovenskih naroda." (_Did you hear that? Gavrilo Princip assassinated the Austrian Archduke. He is a truly hero of Serbia and Slavic people._)

"Чуо сам о томе. Гаврило Принцип у праву?" (_I've heard about it. Gavrilo Princip right?_)

But with some others, they must sign the war. Arnold, Martin and Neven appeared in a military base near Belgrade. Tom and Jerry became Majors during the July crisis. They were taking care about the military. Right then…

"Hi sirs!" – Neven began.

"Ah… Neven!" – Butch said in happiness.

"I thought you were not here. Have you heard about Princip?"

"Princip. I know. He has killed the Austrian Archduke Ferdinand."

"Well, if you know, I need to see…"

But then, the officer who took care about military service, said:

"Well, who are you, one hand? I think I can accept these guys (meant Arnold and Neven) but… with you…"

But Neven didn't reply. He knew that was meant he wouldn't join the army with only a hand. Neven was shocked… but would he give up. What happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

_**P.S:**_

**: Jelena Pataki (past name of Miriam Pataki).**

* * *

_Realised that he hadn't had left hand, Neven was disapointed. But… with him, what would he do next?…_

The Great War was close. Only few weeks later, the war would break out. King Peter I declared every men to join the army.

"Pataki! My dear!" – Her mother called. Helga replied: "Mom? I… I…" Her mother, Jelena arrived: "Here. You need to get out from Belgrade immediately." Helga told: "I know mom. I will. But… I have to stay with my love." She ran away later, although her mother tried to stop her.

#####

15 July, 1914

Belgrade, Serbia

Both of them wanted to prepare every weapons they got. Tom ordered every people in Belgrade must leave immediately. So many military trucks were appearing in the street. But not only Serbia, but also all Europe was preparing for war. Their biggest enemy: Austria-Hungary, had sent a message: they wanted Serbia apologize, if not, they will declare war. Germany supported Austria-Hungary, when Russia declared they would protect Serbia if Austria-Hungary begins the attack. Europe was being strained…

#####

_Outside Belgrade…_

"Neven?" – Arnold began.

"Nothing? I have lost my hope. Now spend your time to the military, Arnold." – Neven replied.

"July in Europe… it's hot, right?"

"No… it's meant… war…"

"You shouldn't tell about war so soon. It will destroy everything about…"

"Don't say to me everything, Arnold! I have lost my hope, my spirit,… and now… my job. I'm Serbian, but… I've nothing to say."

"What?"

Neven didn't say more. He walked out from his room, took some coats and left away. He didn't want to mess with Arnold. Right then, Martin arrived.

"Are you alright?" – Martin asked.

"Nothing. Neven…" – Arnold was disappointed.

"You know that Neven is cold-hearted since the Balkan conflict against Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria, right?"

"I know. But I still try to help him. Where is… Helga?"

"Helga wasn't here."

"What about Tom, Butch, Lightning and Jerry?"

"They are fine."

"Hope so…"

They waited the war begin. But with all of them, they only prepared their weapons. They used everything they had to prepare again…

* * *

#####

20 August, 1914

_Outside Belgrade…_

Serbian troops were standing in the city. Helga had joined the nurse team of Serbia. She knew that was her best chance to join with Arnold. But…

#####

_At the moment, Belgrade was very close to Austro-Hungarian territory, so the Austrian troops aimed artillery to the capital._

"What?" – Helga realized that she was denied. The Colonel only explained:

"I'm sorry, madame, but… you are late. You need to hide in home until the war end."

"Why? You're scared?"

"No, but…"

"SO LET ME IN!"

He was scared about the voice of Helga, but he was calm down again. With the Serbian, now they only saw the pictures of King Peter and Gavrilo Princip. Tom and Butch was yelling on the street… in Serbian:

"Срби! Хајде да се поноси Гаврилу Принципу, национални херој Србије! Понављам…" (_Serbians! Let's proud about Gavrilo Princip, the national hero of Serbia! I repeat…_)

They still did it. With that, it was called '_pour more oil on the fire_'. Austria-Hungary couldn't silent, they wanted war coming soon. Emperor Franz Joseph I cheered his soldiers in the border of Serbia, while in Serbia, Neven only hoped about luck.

* * *

#####

27 July, 1914

09:00 A.M

In the Orthodox church, Neven was sitting with Lily and Rhonda. Tom, Butch and Lightning arrived too…

"What will happen, Neven?" – Tom asked.

"July is a hot month, isn't it?" – Neven told.

"Hot month. Focus about the truth, Neven. The war is close and we are a part of them, war. The war in all Europe." – Lightning yelled.

"Quiet, sirs. We have no more chance. We'll kill our own friends from Austria: the Slavs?" questioned Neven.

"Slavic?" – surprised Thomas.

"Exactly. In Austria-Hungary, they are happier than us. They are rich, masters. They won't fight for us unless…" – Neven said.

"I heard it. I'll wait… for something. Lily?" – Tom asked.

"I know sir… I know." – her vocie couldn't make Tom, Butch and Lightning change their minds. Now, they were only focus on the war. They'd gone later… and the war… began…

* * *

#####

28 July, 1914

Vienna, Austria-Hungary

Emperor Franz Joseph of Austria appeared in the palace, and he declared…

"**Ab jetzt, Hör mir zu, jeden Menschen in diesem Land sind weh wird, weil Serbien. Serbien hat uns verachtet, als sie unsere geliebten Erzherzog ermordet. Heute ist der Tag der 28 Juli, einen Monat nach dem Tod des Erzherzogs, ich Krieg gegen das Königreich Serbien erklären!**" (**_Now, listen to me, everyone in this country are hurting, because Serbia. Serbia has despised us, when he murdered our beloved Archduke. Today is the day of 28 July, one month after the death of the Archduke, I declare war against the Kingdom of Serbia!_**)

They began their attack. They used artillery to shoot into the city of Belgrade. That meant the war had begun. The people began to escape out from the capital, while in all Europe had a lot of papers. Both the Triple Entente and the Central Powers were finding their talents to join the team called _The Doraemons Entente_ (Triple Entente) and _The Doraemons Central_ (Central Powers).

#####

Belgrade, Serbia

"Hey Thomas! Look!" – Jerry said.

"Here." – Tom put the paper, and shocked: "What? Talents for war? The Doraemons Entente?"

* * *

The Great War was happening…


	6. Chapter 6

_**P.S:**_

**: Nesad Đuković (past of Nesadora) and Neven Potević belong to my OCs.**

* * *

During the war, Austro-Hungarian Air Force was bombing and attacking the captial of Serbia, Belgrade. In the front, Nikita Berman, Arnold's friend, was in the trench with other Serbians. Colonel Đorjan yelled:

"Gde je sada na Evropa, te fouls? GDE JE TO?" (_Where is our Europe now, you fouls? WHERE IS IT?_)

He repeated that three, four times. With him, he found nothing. The bombardments still appeared in everyone. Nikita said:

"Господине, ако сте још увек вичеш тако, она ће имати ништа!" (_Sir, if you still yell like that, it will have nothing!_)

"Кога брига? Ми ћемо сада умрети!" (_Who care? We are going to die now!_)

He the crazily ordered his men charge. They began the attack, but unsuccessful. They died so many, under the artillery of Austro-Hungarian Army. They must retreat right now.

* * *

#####

Meanwhile…

Kraljevo, Serbia…

Neven sat down. He didn't want to say any more. With him, he had nothing else except his disappointed. He wouldn't join the war due to his hand. Meanwhile, Helga and Lily also could not join the war too, so they decided to help something. They collected their luggages, and then returned back to the front line…

#####

In the front line…

In a night fall, the Serbian began to retreat. Hopeless way and no chance to win right in Belgrade, they retreated. But some others like General Stepa Stepanović still believed that they can change the game.

"Guys, let's move!"

They moved. Arnold and Martin were holding the machine gun. They brought the gun into a place where they realised that would change everything: the mountain of Cer.

* * *

#####

August, 1914

Belgrade, Serbia

"Is anyone alive?" – Butch shouted. Belgrade had become a battlefield, and so, they needed some helps. But no one appeared. Jerry said:

"It's no use. We should…"

"Return to London? No! Italy…"

"Don't remember? Italy declared neutral. That is our chance. If they won in Balkan Front, we would return back to England by Italy's way."

"Dude… we are at war… We are…"

Butch then shouted: "Everyone, stay down!" An Austro-Hungarian artillery was shooting to the old house, and destroyed that house. Tom asked:

"Lightning, where will the Serbian troops go?"

"They will go… to the mountain called Cer."

"Cer?"

#####

_Near the mountain of Cer…_

In the mountain of Cer, the Serbian Army, under commands of Stepanović and Radomir Putnik, make a base camp in here…

"Dobar, gospodo! Hajde da gradimo neki rovove kopilad pre nego što oni koji dolaze! TAJ POTEZ!" (_Alright, gentlemen! Let's build some trenches before those bastards come! MOVE!_)

They began. It was 1 August, 1914, and now, they were being attacked. So they made a base in here. Arnold told Martin:

"Hey… will you die with me?"

"Of course. I know… and I'll."

"So… where is Helga?"

"She wasn't following us, I feel something bad…"

"Martin, forget it. General Putnik…"

Then, they heard something big. Some one was quarreling about that. They decided to come, and found it was… Nikita Berman, their pal. They only met him in the festival of Novi Pazar before war.

"But Commander…"

"I don't want to hear you again. Get out of here! Get back to your mother!"

"We have only…"

"So?"

"Uhh…"

"You know that… We came here to gain the glory, the victory, Nikita! We will die with them. See that thing? The picture of Austria-Hungary! They are drinking beeer, wine, while we are stay in… TRENCHES! I'm proud as a Serbian, Nikita, and you should know and… respect it!" – He said angrily.

"We can use the help from…"

"Russian Empire? Nay! I don't need! We need ownselves first, then we can wait Nicholas II… SEND THE ARMY… TO BALKAN!" – He continued yelling.

"I see…"

"Get back, Nikita!"

Nikita came outside. He saw Arnold and Martin, then jumped happily.

"Wow…! Arnold, Martin!"

"Nikita! I thought I wouldn't see you in here." – Martin told.

"I'm a bully, but I need to bully those bastards!"

#####

At night…

Belgrade, Serbia

Tom, Butch, Lightning and Jerry had spent all day to find out the survivor. But then… Tom became disappointed:

"We… will never find out… any survivor…"

Suddenly, a voice talked big: "I'm here! Here!" Both awoke, and ran close. They saw that was… a special person. He was a member of The Doraemons Entente.

"Nesad?" – Jerry asked.

"My name is Nesad Đuković, from Serbia. I'm a member… of The Doraemons Entente. Did you hear me?"

"The Doraemons… Entente…? HAHA! We have finally found a person. Come here, I'm your friends!" – Butch said.

They reunited. Later, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning asked. Lightning began:

"Where are you been?"

"Been? I was in Siberia when the team was created in 1910. After three years, I returned to my homeland, and stayed in Belgrade… until…"

"I know… I know…" – Tom said. "But you must get out of here quickly! We have a job… in a mountain."

They took some horses left behind, and finally, they ran away out from Belgrade. They needed to find some friends first…

* * *

#####

Meanwhile…

10 July, 1914

_Cer mountain…_

"It has been a while, right?" – Martin whispered.

"Yes, it has been a while." – Nikita told.

"Hey, look!" – Arnold shouted. He was using a binocular, and saw that the Austro-Hungarian troops were making some trenches. They worried about that.

"C'mon… where are they? Where are they now?"

They only hoped… because they knew the battle… was coming…


	7. Chapter 7

5 days later…

16 August, 1914

Somewhere in Kraljevo…

"Have you found anything, or anyone else?" – Butch yelled.

"No one! Might be they… have left!" – Tom felt tired.

"Keep finding!" – Lightning still tried. But they hope were being down. They began to disappointed. Suddenly…

"We are here… Why?"

They looked…

#####

Cer mountain…

_In the front…_

Austro-Hungarian Army began the attack. First, they tried to thrash all the Serbian in the line. Colonel Đorjan disliked about that when all the troops stayin' the trench.

"ŠTA ĆE NA VAS MOMCI? DOBITI! SUOČAVAJU SE SA NJIMA!" (_WHAT IS GOING ON TO YOU GUYS? GET UP! FACE THEM!_)

He then whistled. All of the Serbians began to attack. All of them. But under the Austro-Hungarian artillery, they suffered a heavy damage.

"ГЕТ УП! ДPЖИ CE!" (_GET UP! HANG ON!_)

They continued. But under the bombardment, they could not advance more. The battle was being turned bad. And… with the bad weather, they must stop attacking. After that, they came back to the trench, with so many casualties. Arnold, Nikita and Martin were talking.

"Damn… We shouldn't attack. We are suffered a heavy damage." – Martin started.

"Who know, Martin?" – Arnold was sat down.

"We will go to death. We…" – Nikita only said those words. Then Arnold shut his mouth, and said: "Should you say that again, because Đorjan can kill us!" They sat down again, with hopeless and hopeful both. They watched the battlefield again, and this time, the Austro-Hungarians were changing the formation. If they were still in here, they would hit the attack.

#####

Meanwhile…

Kraljevo, Serbia

Tom smiled: "Well well, are these Neven, Helga and Lily? What are you doing here?" Lily explained: "Sir, we want to go to the front. Would you help us? We need a chance to prove." Butch laughed: "Really… HAHAHA…" but Thomas said quiet. Later, Thomas told:

"You can join me. I'm going to Cer. They are here, and by now, they are being attacked. Arnold was in here too."

Helga opened: "Who? I won't let Arnold die! Let's go." Neven said: "Here. Tie the wire to the tails." Neven used a trailer with wheels, and then helped Helga and Lily forced into. After finishing, Helga just smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Helga. Let's go."

Tom, Butch, Lightning and Jerry yelled: "LET'S MOVE!" They charged into the night fall and arriving to the mountain…

* * *

#####

18 August, 1914

Cer mountain…

_Austro-Hungarian line…_

In the mountain, the Austro-Hungarians commander, Oskar Potiorek, appeared. He said:

"Sie, wollen wir wieder angreifen. Das Verwenden der artillerie, und schlachtet sie." (_You, let's attack again. Using the artillery, and slaughter them._)

#####

_Serbian line…_

"What are you doing! They are attacking us!" – Đorjan appeared again. This time, he shouted to the ears of Arnold, Neven and Martin. They were firing against the Austro-Hungarians.

"Sir…" – Nikita replied.

"Don't look to me! Look to the battle, you idiot! Those enemy…"

But another attack had been appearing. He didn't realize it until an ammo fell into the right front of him. Luckily, no one injured. But they still faced another bombardment. All the place had become dusk and stink after that.

"**Where are they? Helga, Lily, Neven? Where are you guys?**"

#####

Back to the others, they had left Kraljevo, and now were coming to a small village near the mountain. Suddenly…

"Wow… what the…"

The people in the village prepared weapon, armed, and asked:

"What are you doing here? We are…"

"Mrs, I am finding someone to join us to front line." – Tom represented.

"Yeah? This nation is losing. We need something… but guess you can't."

"Who need, madame? If you know we're losing, why you don't this nation?" – asked Tom.

"Because I have no chance. Besides, a lot of Croats, Czech, Bosniaks… they were very happy in here!"

"No, they won't! I believe we can help them. That was the outside…" – Tom tried to explain.

"No… not outside, young cat. Give up, boys and girls."

She arrived back home. But right then, Tom yelled: "WHAT IS THAT MEANT? IF YOU AFRAID THEM, WHY YOU STILL TOOK THE WEAPONS, HUH?" She shocked, turning back and said: "What? I am not a loser or afraid anyone. If you say so… I'll prove." She (was 67 years old) called every people in here and said:

"Let's prove to them."

* * *

#####

Meanwhile…

19 August, 1914

After a quiet day, they prepared to attack…

"Okay, now, under my whistle, you must get out from the trench. Got it?"

He whistled. Right now, both began the counter-attack. The Serbians attacked very crazily, with out knew everything. But under the MG, the Serbians suffered a heavy damage again. But they wouldn't stop. They still continued until Arnold realised that they couldn't attack like that. He yelled:

"GET BACK FIRST! GET BACK!"

They got back again. But Đorjan wasn't in here. Instead, he was talking to his Lieutenant-Colonel Boja.

"Шта мислиш, Боја?" (_What did you mean, Boja?_)

"Ја значи да они не могу да напредују. Да се повучемо?" (_I means they cannot advance. Would we retreat?_)

"Nikada! Nikada neću da ih vrate." (_Never! I will never let them back._)

"Ali ser…" (_But sir…_)

"Не покушавајте да објасним, Боја! Доста смо претрпели! То је време за напад!" (_Don't try to explain, Boja! We have suffered enough! It is time to attack!_)

Then, suddenly he saw them again. He became angry:

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! GET BACK TO THE LINE!"

He threw a bottle to them, and they ran away from him. But… during the battle, they must be ordered all, so they seemed like unhappy much. Right then, the mailman arrived:

"Hey, men! Here are some letters for you guys. Put it."

They took some letters, someone took. With others, they didn't need those letters much. They only focus to the trouble thery were facing.

"Great! Where are they?" – Martin asked.

"Forget it… they haven't been here!" – Nikita said – "She or he or they… would never be here. They might be afraid the war." No one telling much, so he said: "Let's be quiet, guys. We will wait." But with all of them, they needed more…

#####

At night…

In the trench, Nikita showed something to the sky:

"Hey… look like the sky is giving us a chance: St. George."

"St. George?"

"Yup. St. George is the God of us. I wish he appeared."

"Someway? But who will become a St. George of the battle huh?"

"It might be you. Arnold, or… me, or someone else." – Martin told. They still waited about that, and waiting…

* * *

#####

Next day…

…

* * *

What is going on in Cer?


	8. Chapter 8

Next day…

20 August, 1914

All of the Austro-Hungarian troops began the attack. They shot to the trench of Arnold, Martin and Nikita. Colonel Đorjan started yelling:

"**УПУЦAJTE ИX!**" (_**SHOOT THEM!**_)

Serbian troops began to defend their trench. The Austro-Hungarian used the artillery support to attack too, so they got a lot of troubles. Even the Russian had launched the war against Austria-Hungary and Germany, but it seemed like not so light than they thought. They fired a lot of ammos, but it wasn't delaying much. The enemy still attacked the trench, so they fought back.

"UBITI IH! UBITI TE AUSTRIJSKI-MAĐARA!" (_KILL THEM! KILL THESE AUSTRIAN-HUNGARIANS!_)

The battle inside the trench was being happened. Both of the Austro-Hungarians and Serbians tried to kill either. They kept fighting. Arnold then yelled:

"Martin, I killed 1."

"I have killed 3."

"Oh no you won't!"

They did race to prove who killed many. The battle still happened while in the other place, the Serbians also tried to drive the Austro-Hungarians back. It was very stress…

#####

The gang of Tom, Jerry, Butch, Lightning, Helga, Lily and Neven walked away. Suddenly, they saw the face of Rhonda. She was coming to the front line too.

"Rhonda?" – Lily surprised.

"Guys! I thought…" – Rhonda was happy to see them again. She asked: "Why are you coming here?" Lily explained: "We are coming to help Arnold. Want to join?" Rhonda felt strange first, but then, Butch told:

"Madame, you should see it first."

Rhonda then opened big. She was shocked… to couldn't shake her head…

#####

_In the trench…_

"Će nastaviti da se bori, Srbi!" (_Keep fighting, Serbs!_) – Colonel still shouted. They still went to fight and finally, both of Serbian troops had driven the Austro-Hungarians back. But they suffered a heavy casualties again.

"Sit… anyone injured?" – Nikita asked. They answered that they need helps, so Nikita joined. They called medics to help too, while Colonel Đorjan congratulated:

"Добар посао, господо! Наставити да се боре, а ви ћете добити своје награде!" (_Good work, gentlemen! Keep fighting, and you will get your rewards!_)

But some didn't want to say about that: "Colonel is acting like a boss, but he doesn't know anything! He even did not fight with us!" while some others said: "I do not know why, but we should attack when they are retreating! Now they have got back to the line." They felt being ignored. Arnold, Martin and Nikita sat down inside the trench and said:

"Do you think that was happened so fast?" – asked Arnold.

"I don't think about it. But… if it is happened again, we will die." – Nikita yelled.

"We'll go to dead, Nikita. But we need to bring our honors first before that." – Martin told.

"By how? It is war!" – Nikita yelled again. They kept his mouth quiet after that, to make him less talking. They began to focus again…

#####

Both of the gang was walking on the way to Cer mountain. In the way, suddenly they saw Rhonda was yelling about the new:

"Russia declared war. They are helping us!"

"Russia? Imperial Russia has joined the war!" – Tom was surprised for a while.

"What do you mean about that?" – Butch asked. They then recognised:

"Oh… I see. Well, we need to congratulate Russia and Tsar Nicholas II. They are coming very soon."

"Hope both of you guys good luck. Either to survive." – Neven smiled. Then they kept walking. Helga still kept her dream about Arnold…

#####

Cer mountain…

"Потребно је да то и докаже!" (_You need to prove it!_) – Colonel Đorjan shouted big. They prepared for the fight against the Austro-Hungarians. Then, the battle was launched. It was the next day of the battle of Cer.

"We are being surrounded!" – Arnold yelled. They were still hit the bombardment from the Austro-Hungarian artillery. They needed supports.

"Forget it! We need to face them first. Who can become another St. George?" – Nikita asked.

"Uh oh! Here they come!" – Martin looked to the sky. The battle continued. Under the bombardment, the Austro-Hungarian Army attacked by every ways they need. Serbians and Austro-Hungarians liked sitting on the siege, either. Then, Đorjan shouted:

"OKAY IDIOTS! LET'S MOVE!"

The Serbians moved out from the trench. Serbian Army was coming so hard to get the line of the Austro-Hungarians. But… they still could not attack farther.

"AHH!"

"Damn… St. George… HHHEEELLLLPPPPP…!"

#####

Meanwhile…

In the way to the mountain, Jerry asked Nesad:

"Where have you been before?"

"I have been at home… after the job in Siberia."

"Siberia?"

"The far-east of Russian Empire. Yup. I guess…"

"Oh well… Thanks…"

Suddenly, they saw something light. It was close to the night right now, so they needed to run fast. They only had more days before the offensive of the Austro-Hungarians.

"Sit… FASTER! FASTER BEFORE WE ARE ALL SLAUGHTERED!"

#####

Meanwhile…

At afternoon…

The Serbian Army prepared to defense their trenches. With them, they had only one hope, but it might be hopeful or hopeless.

"Gentlemen! It's time to wait them coming."

He whistled. Both fired their guns, but they couldn't make much damage for the Austro-Hungarian Army. They're disappointed about that. Then, Martin prayed:

"Oh my God… St. George… bless us out from danger."

They would have it… or not…?

#####

At night…

The others had arrived succeed to the mountain. Tom said:

"Here we are. The mountain of Cer, Kingdom of Serbia."

But they saw the flares was shot to the sky. That was meant the other need helps. Tom said:

"Arnold, don't worry, I am coming! LET'S MOVE!"

Helga realised that she was closer to see Arnold…

#####

_In the trench…_

Martin, Arnold and Nikita still waited.

"St. George, please bless us. Please…"

But then, a soldier shouted: "EVERYONE! LOOK!" They looked back and then they was shocked. They could not believe in their eyes.

"Guys…"

* * *

That was meant…


	9. Chapter 9

All of the people surround the village near the mountain of Cer had appeared, including Helga, Lily, Rhonda, Neven, and the gang of Tom and Jerry.

"Guys!…"

"Haha… reunion in Cer." – smiled Thomas.

They arrived to relax. Right then, Nesad, a member of The Doraemons Entente, watched the battlefield, and figured it that they still had a chance, but they needed to attack before too late. Nesad then yelled:

"WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK?"

"Sir, it was the order of Đorjan!"

"WHO IS ĐORJAN?"

Meanwhile, Colonel Đorjan went out to see. But right then, Nesad asked:

"Are you Đorjan?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Don't realize who? **I AM NESAD ĐUKOVIĆ, you idiot!**"

"Nesad?" – Đorjan was shocked. He then told: "You… I thought you in Siberia…" but Nesad shook his head. He said: "If Vladimir Rosić still alived in this world, your head would be down right now!" and left away.

#####

Meanwhile…

Tom said to Arnold:

"Well, Arnie, I want to ask why first. How the Austro-Hungarians could reach here?"

"I don't know. We are facing them, right?"

"If we do not stop the battle quick, we will be paid for this."

"I know. But… I-…"

"Forget it. Radomir Putnik cannot send the force quick before the Austro-Hungarians. The only think we can is an offensive."

"Yes Thomas. I'll."

With Helga, the trench wasn't comfortable for her much, despite she was sitting with Lily and Rhonda. Neven asked:

"What is going on?"

"Well, I have a trouble inside the trench."

"You need to begin it first. You know that, right?"

"Yeah… but it was uncomfortable."

"It is war, understand it?"

"I know. But it's happening, without stop. You should get familiar first."

He left out. Meanwhile, in somewhere inside the trench line, Nesad told:

"Jerry, is that you?"

"Yes I am. What do you want?"

"I want you to join me about the plan. A plan to attack."

"**Me?**"

"Yes, yes I am. Today, General Putnik, Stepanović and _Š__turm will be here all tonight. We must be here too. Let's go. Call your friends there too."_

Jerry didn't understand, so he still called his friends too. Tom, Butch and Lightning later appeared. Meanwhile, Arnold stood in outside the trench, watching by his binoculars. He said:

"We need another chance, and…"

Suddenly Helga and Neven appeared. Helga told: "Arnold, need some helps?" Right away, Arnold nodded. He decided to make an attack before it was too late for the Serbians. Meanwhile, Martin and Nikita waited the signal from Lily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am. But… what about the others. It was close to the night, Martin and Nikita."

"I know. But it wasn't the end, right?"

_At night…_

_Inside the base…_

General Stepa Stepanović, Radomir Putnik and Pavle Jurišić _Š__turm appeared in the headquarter. Tom gave a smile welcome._

"Welcome, Generals!"

"Well, are these Britishmen and you, Nesad?" – Putnik asked.

"Yes, yes they are." – Nesad repeated.

"Good. Now, I think they will need some presents. Now, we are having a few days to make an offensive. You need to do this." – Stepanović whispered.

"God damn… But… I had planned for this. Listen…"

#####

Meanwhile…

The others waited for the attack. Before their next day, Helga asked.

"Are you alright, Arnie?"

"I'm fine. How about Neven?"

"He is…"

"I'm here. Would you be saying that I go to the battle? Yes, yes I am. When you were here, I saw I need to fight. I'll join, and we're going… to die."

Arnold couldn't stop his happy. He hugged: "You're back, Neven. Your spirit…" And the one hand man told: "How about your relations… with Helga. I heard that she wants you to…" Arnold answered: "I know… I know. Now, let's wait."

In Martin's place, the Johanssen boy only saw the face of Lily. Right then, he came and asked:

"If the battle/war ended,… would you join to dance?"

"Really… I-I-I…"

"Don't be shamed. Trust me…"

But suddenly, Nesad came out. The plan to attack was approved by all of the Generals. Tom, Butch, Lightning and Nesad, along with Putnik, Šturm and Stepanović, appeared. Nesad yelled:

"**GOSPODO! VREME JE!**" (_**GENTLEMAN! IT'S TIME!**_)

They prepared all the weapons. Neven only took an amaconda, and looked to every soldiers in the trench.

"Would you die… with me, Arnold?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Strangely too, all of the people who lived in the village nearby, must attack first. They only waited the command. And finally…

"**ДИЕ!**" (_**DIE!**_)

* * *

…


	10. Chapter 10

_**P.S:**_

**: Neven belongs to my OC.**

**: I don't own Hey Arnold, Tom and Jerry or The Doraemons.**

**:: The Doraemons Entente and The Doraemons Central are represented as heroes of the Triple Entente and the Central Powers.**

* * *

All of the Serbians… had armed. They only waited the order. But… surprisingly, another person appeared.

"You think you will attack alone? I'm going to attack too."

Arnold was surprised about that person. He represented himself that he was a member of The Doraemons Entente: Novak Nikolajević (Doravak). Novak said:

"Izvini za moja greška. Ja sam branio je grad Beograd. Sada… želim sve seljaka, prvi napad. Glavni napad vojske će kasnije. Da li razumemo mi?" (_Sorry for my mistake. I have defended the capital of Belgrade. Now… I want all of the peasants, attack first. The main army will attack later. Do you understand me?_)

All of them heard it. Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning gave all the farmers the weapons to began the attack. Arnold asked Martin:

"Have you prepared to die?"

"Yes, Arnold."

Then, General Putnik brought his whistle. He whistled:

"**НАПАД!**" (_**ATTACK!**_)

They walked out from their trench. The battle of Cer was about to end. The Austro-Hungarians shot the Serbians, but Peter I's men still attacked bravely. Some neutral shouted:

"**Наш Чешка браћа! Наша Хрвати браћа! Наш словеначки браћа! Стоп печење!**" (_**Our Czech brothers! Our Croat brothers! Our Slovene brothers! Stop firing!**_)

The battle was happening. Arnold shot his shotgun while Martin and Neven continued attacking. Tom yelled:

"KILL THEM! TEACH THEM A LESSON! HOLY RUSSIA! HOLY BALKANS! HOLY SLAVIC!"

Helga and Lily looked to the battlefield at the mountain. The gang of troop were fighting against the Austro-Hungarians. Lightning kept yelling:

"CLOSE IS FUTURE! RETREAT IS CURSED! C'MON!"

They then sudden thrashed the Austro-Hungarian Army. Neven, the one hand soldier, used his amacondas to shoot the enemy. Arnold also fought against the enemy. A member of The Doraemons Central, Aleks Srna (Dorasrna) looked back. He used his gun, aimed to Martin:

"I'll kill him!"

Arnold saw that. He shot his shotgun to Aleks. But Aleks was a member of The Doraemons Central, so he was not easy to kill. He jumped and shot, but he knew that it was failed.

"Congratulation, Serbian brothers. I'll meet you someday."

He came up, and began the fighting with Novak. The battle was happening without fears. Arnold found where was Neven. At the moment, Neven fell down. Neven was tired.

"Are you alright Neven?"

"I'm fine. Hey, Arnold?"

"What?"

"You're really a St. George, now."

"Well… I don't think you're going to say…"

"I know, I know. Will you kill me to protect my honor?"

"Right. I will be using my gun."

Arnold took the gun, aimed to Neven. But… he knew that an Hungarian soldier was trying to kill Neven behind, so he suddenly shot that soldier. Then he explained:

"Tell it later, my brother. Let's conquer them."

Neven nodded, and joined with Nikita, Martin while Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning fought and… watching the fight between Novak and Aleks.

"Well well, Nesad, look at that. Huge list of the army of The Doraemons of the Central Powers and the Entente side."

The battle kept happening… utnil midnight…

* * *

24 August, 1914, the last day of the battle…

"Helga, what are you doing?"

"I'm finding… Arnold… He is dead?"

"Well…"

The Austrian trench was like a graveyard. So many deads. Then, she saw huge faces was standing before the sunrise. Arnold, Martin, Neven and Nikita'd survived. Tom, Jerry, Butch, Lightning, Novak and Nesad survived too. The battle was ended. Battle of Cer had become historical win for the Entente. Helga turned happy:

"ARNOLD!"

"Helga?" – Arnold was surprised. They hugged again, when the battle was ended. Thomas said:

"Well, the battle is beome history. We have won. Franz Joseph I would be shocked about that."

"Totally." – Jerry and Butch laughed.

Meanwhile, the most beautiful moment was coming. Helga tried to kiss… Arnold. But then, Lily said:

"You have a moment. What about me?"

Thomas threw Martin to Lily. The gang of cats and mouse who were serving for the Entente gave laughs.

"Good job. You can kiss now."

And they would have it. Beautiful to their loves. Neven just smiled, and then, both of them left the place no longer. The battle of Cer was ended…

($$$$$)

**BATTLE OF CER:**

_**The **__**Battle of Cer **__**(**__**Serbian**__**: **__**Церска битка/Cerska bitka**__**, **__**German**__**: **__**Schlacht von Cer**__**, **__**Hungarian**__**: **__**Ceri csata**__**) also known as the **__**Battle of the Jadar River **__**(Јадарска битка/Jadarska bitka, **__**Schlacht von Jadar), was a military engagement fought between **__**Austria-Hungary **__**and **__**Serbia**__**in August 1914 around **__**Cer Mountain **__**and several surrounding villages, as well as the town of **__**Šabac**__**, during the early stages of the **__**Serbian Campaign**__**of the**__**First World War**__**.**_

_**The battle was part of the first Austro-Hungarian invasion of Serbia, and erupted on the night of 15 August when elements of the Serbian 1st Combined Division encountered Austro-Hungarian outposts which had been established earlier in the invasion on the slopes of Cer Mountain. The clashes that followed escalated into a battle for control over several towns and villages near the mountain, especially Šabac. On 19 August, the **__**morale **__**of the Austro-Hungarians collapsed and thousands of soldiers retreated back into Austria-Hungary, with many drowning in the **__**Drina **__**river as they fled in panic. On 24 August the Serbs re-entered the town of Šabac, marking the end of the battle. Serbian casualties after nearly ten days of fighting were 3,000 killed and 15,000 wounded. Those of the Austro-Hungarians were significantly higher, with 8,000 soldiers killed in the battle, 30,000 wounded and 4,500 taken as**__**prisoners of war**__**. The victory of the Serbian army over their numerically-superior opponents marked the first **__**Allied **__**victory over the **__**Central Powers **__**in the First World War.**_

($$$$$)

* * *

It was ended… happiness. But their adventure did not stay in there. The Great War… was about to begin…


	11. Special

I'm beginning the project called: _the reborn of Great War_. I decided to make some stories about the Great War (1914-1918). You can read and link:

**_"Excaliferb_ 1914"**: s/9222190/1/Excaliferb-1914

**_"My Love Under Snow"_**: s/9492818/1/My-love-under-snow

**_"Happy Christmas"_**:

**_"Gallipoli: Dead End"_**:

**_"A beautiful date"_**:

**_"Poland"_**:

**_"A long kiss"_**:

**…and more…**

* * *

Other story also relative about the Great War:

**_"The Great War game"_**: s/9411549/1/The-Great-War-game

* * *

I'll use some cartoons and animes. Hope you like it.


End file.
